


Your Freedom

by kittiegirl1616



Series: Tumblr Prompts [38]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Businessman Lotor (Voltron), Daddy Kink, Dominant Lotor (Voltron), Kissing, M/M, Mob Boss Lotor (Voltron), Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Pillow Princess Lance (Voltron), Prompt 16, Prostitute Lance (Voltron), Rough Kissing, Submissive Lance (Voltron), Sugar Baby Lance (Voltron), Sugar Daddy Lotor (Voltron), Top Lotor (Voltron), Tumblr Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25562737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittiegirl1616/pseuds/kittiegirl1616
Summary: Lance goes into work hoping to earn enough money to pay some bills.  He comes out of work with more than enough money and a sugar daddy to boot!
Relationships: Lance/Lotor (Voltron), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Tumblr Prompts [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1190161
Comments: 10
Kudos: 132





	Your Freedom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShiranaiAtsune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiranaiAtsune/gifts).



“Are you ready for tonight, Lance?” Shiro asks, coming into his room and leaning on the door frame. “There will be a lot of high-end businessmen out tonight, so you’ll be able to rake in some cash.”

He sighs and puts on the finishing touches of his makeup. “I know. Hopefully, I’ll make enough to cover rent so you can get the bills with your paycheck. Then, when Keith comes home from the job he’s on, we should be fine with the money he brings home.”

Shiro nods. “Yeah. Keith said that he was able to move up in his mom’s company, so he would make more to be able to cover rent. My paycheck covers the bills and then whatever you bring in would be our grocery bills.” He ticks off each of the things they spend money on. “Then we wouldn’t have to rely on Allura so heavily for money each month.”

Lance frowns. “Yeah. I want to get out of her debt as soon as possible.” He stands up and walks over to Shiro. “How do I look, Babe?”

He gives Lance an appraising glance and nods. “So sexy. If you didn’t have to work, I know I’d love to have my way with you.”

He chuckles and pats Shiro’s shoulder. “As much as I’d enjoy that, I really want you to work up your nerve to ask Keith out. In order to do that, I need to make you desperate and if that means cutting you off, then that’s what will happen. It’s not like I don’t get sex with my job or anything.”

Shiro blushes. “Whatever. Are you heading out then?”

He nods. “I am. Write down what you want to say. It might help your thought process and boost your confidence if you have an idea of what you want to say.” Lance picks up his small bag and slides past Shiro. “See you tomorrow.”

“Stay safe, Lance.”

Exiting the apartment, Lance catches a taxi downtown. Then, he walks a few blocks until he reaches a small entertainment parlor that he calls his place of employment. Heading inside, he waves to his boss before heading to the back to lock up his bag.

“Hey, Lance.”

He glances over and sees one of his coworkers getting her things from the locker. “Hey, Sue. Checking out for the night?”

She nods. “Yeah. Had a few clients and am going home. How long are you here for?”

“All night. We’re really short on cash at home.”

She frowns with sympathy. “I know how that is. I’ve got times like those coming up with bills to pay, insurances due, and my kids’ tuition payments. Not to mention rent and groceries.”

He nods. “Yeah. Hopefully, one day, we won’t have to do this.”

“Yup! But, until then we’ll be doing the daily grind. Quite literally!” She giggles and watches Lance smile and shake his head. “You like that one?”

He snorts. “I did. Night, Sue.”

“Night, Lance.” 

He heads back out into the parlor and sits on one of the couches to wait for clients. “Is it slow right now?”

“It is, but Boss expects it to pick up soon,” another one of his coworkers, Max, says. “She says that there was a conference happening in town and that there will be a lot of important suits walking around.” He scratches his head. “I’m hoping that I can make something extra because I have a big school trip coming up that I really can’t pay for.”

“I know that feeling.” Before he can say anything else, the door opens and someone walks in.

Pretty soon, the parlor is filled with people mingling with each other. Lance chats up a few of the suits, but he finds that they don’t want anything to do with him. Before he knows it, it’s slowed down and he’s the only one in the parlor.

He pouts. “Boss! Today is _not_ my lucky day.”

She chuckles. “Don’t fret, Lance. The night’s not over yet.”

As she says this, the door opens and an absolutely gorgeous businessman walks in. He looks around the parlor and notices that Lance is the only one there.

“Hello, Gorgeous,” Lance flirts, uncrossing and crossing his legs as he sends the man a cheeky smile. “Wanna come and chat with me?”

The man walks over and sits next to Lance on the loveseat. “Hello. What’s your name?”

“You can call me Blue, Gorgeous. Do I get to find out your name or will I get a codename?”

The man purses his lips. “Well, since you only gave me a codename, I guess I’ll give you one. You can call me Prince.”

“Oh! Royalty. I like that.” Lance chuckles. “And it’s a fair trade. Now, are you looking for some companionship or something more?”

Prince chuckles. “I suppose that I’m looking for a little bit of both tonight. Is there a room we could go to?”

He nods and stands to his feet, extending his hand to Prince. “Follow me, Gorgeous.” Lance leads him upstairs to the room he uses when he’s working. “Here we go. Make yourself comfortable.”

Observing the room, Prince shrugs off his suit jacket and places it over the back of one of the chairs in the room before loosening his tie and taking a seat on the bed. “This is a pretty nice room you got here.” He looks around again. 

Dimming the lights, Lance walks over and takes a seat next to the man. “So, Prince, what can I do for you tonight? Are you looking for someone to listen, for a distraction? Or do you want something more physical?”

“I want to play.” Prince looks over at Lance and nods. “Will you let me play with you, Blue?”

He swallows hard. _Not gonna lie…that’s actually super hot!_ “There are some ground rules.”

“Of course.”

“If I say stop, you stop. No ifs, ands, and buts. I don’t do bondage or any bodily fluids besides semen. I’m also not a huge fan of pain.”

“Noted. What about pet play?”

“Hmm, I’ve never really experienced it, but I’m down.”

Prince pauses for a moment. “What’s something _you’d_ like to do?”

“Me?” Lance pauses. “I don’t—”

Prince leans up in his space, taking Lance’s chin in his fingers and brushing their noses together. “There must be something,” he rumbles. “A delectable little fantasy in that beautiful mind of yours that you want to live out.”

He gulps again, flustered from the close contact. “Y-you’re the customer!”

“And as the customer, I want to do what you want to do. Are you denying me?” Prince slowly begins to pull away with a pout on his face.

_Am I going to make it out of tonight alive?_ “N-no! I-uh-I just don’t know.”

Prince begins leaning back in, forcing Lance to lay on his back. “Hmm, well, I guess we’ll just have to get started and go from there.”

Lance nods, unable to tear his eyes away from the man looming over him. “O-okay.”

“Good boy.” Slowly, Prince begins to trail his hands over Lance’s body as if to memorize the dips and curves of his slim figure. He noses up and down Lance’s neck, paying special attention to certain spots when he notices that it affects Lance more. “Now, I want you to undress for me.”

Lance waits for Prince to move. However, when he begins to impatiently nip at Lance’s collarbones right above where his shirt begins, he realizes that Prince won’t be moving. So, awkwardly, Lance wiggles out of his clothes with a little bit of help.

“Good boy.” Prince praises him again, turning Lance’s stomach into a thousand butterflies. “Have you thought of anything yet?”

“N-no, I haven’t.”

“Very well.” Prince pulls away and rakes his eyes up and down Lance’s body. “You look delicious, Baby Blue. I can’t wait to taste you.”

He shivers and the thought of Prince babying him, being gentle with him, and taking care of him instantly pops into his head. “Nghn!”

Prince’s eyes light up. “I know that look. Tell me what you just thought of, Blue. I know you had something pop into that beautiful head of yours.”

Lance turns red and immediately turns his face away. Internally, he’s screaming at himself. _What the hell is wrong with you, Lance McClain?! You have sex for a living and now you’re getting flustered because a client called you beautiful?!_ “I-it’s nothing.”

Frowning, he grabs Lance’s chin and turns his face forward. “Blue, I believe I asked you something,” he says, his voice firm and his expression stern. “Don’t make me repeat myself.”

He gulps. “I-I s-swear it was n-nothing!”

Prince ‘tsks’ at him. “Now, now, Blue, don’t make me resort to punishing you before we could even begin. Be a good boy and tell me what delicious fantasy has popped into your beautiful mind.”

Taking a deep breath and averting his eyes, Lance stutters his way through his thoughts. “W-well, when you called me B-Baby Bl-Blue, i-it just m-made me thi-think of y-you taking care of me and stuff.” He develops a small pout when he glances back and sees Prince smiling at him. “Don’t laugh at me.”

“Sorry, sorry. I’m not laughing at you. It makes me happy that you want me to take care of you and spoil you. It sounds like you can be a bit of a pillow princess, huh?”

He whines, his face turning red. Lance brings his arms up to hide behind and attempts to roll over. “Stop!”

Prince chuckles and prevents him from rolling over while moving his arms away from his face. He presses a kiss to each of Lance’s cheeks before brushing their noses together. “Let me spoil you, Baby Blue,” he whispers, his hands finally, _finally_ touching Lance’s body.

Arching up into the gentle caresses, Lance groans happily. _Yes, this is what I need. A night to just relax and forget about money trouble. A night where the client actually wants to cater to my wants and needs too!_ He easily slips into his headspace, whining needily when the hands don’t touch the places he wants them too.

“Be patient, Blue. Let me get undressed first.” Prince leans back and begins working his shirt and tie off. Before he can get to his pants, Lance is there and making quick work of the button and zipper. “Eager?” He asks, chuckling and raising a brow at Lance who flushes and lays back down quickly. Pushing his pants down his hips, he watches as Lance’s eyes widen. “Like what you see, Blue?”

Biting his lip, he nods as a shiver goes down his spine. “Y-yeah,” he whispers.

Prince stands up and removes his pants the rest of the way before climbing back on top of Lance. “Good.” He reaches up and rubs his thumb across Lance’s cheek. “Now, just sit back and relax. Let me take care of you, Baby Boy.”

He melts into the bed, his body tingling pleasantly with the kind words spoken to him. “Okay,” he whispers. “Thank you.”

Smiling, Prince trails his hands down Lance’s bod. He makes sure to pay attention to each part he comes across, gently teasing and caressing the warm flushed skin. He watches as Lance squirms. “You’re so beautiful, Baby. Look at how flushed you are.”

“Nghn! Stop teasing!” He whines, trying to arch into the touches to get more. “Please!”

“Please what, Baby Boy? I thought I said for you to let me take care of you.” 

Lance keens as Prince pinches his nipples. “P-please!”

Prince chuckles. “Look at how prettily you beg for me, Baby.” He leans down so his lips are right next to Lance’s ear. _Let’s see if I have him figured out._ “Let Daddy take care of you.”

Lance stiffens as an electric shock travels up his spine from the words coming out of Prince’s mouth. “Wh-wha-?”

_Got him._ He smirks. “Let Daddy make his baby feel good.”

He moans, throwing his head back as he falls further into headspace. “K-kay,” he stutters, too overwhelmed to say more.

“Good Boy.” Slowly, deliberately, Prince begins applying more and more pressure each time he caresses Lance. He avoids the places where Lance really wants him to touch, working him up. “Let me hear you, Baby. Let me hear all the pretty noises you make.” He starts sucking marks into Lance’s neck, paying close attention to the sensitive spot right at the base of his neck and behind his ear.

Lance gasps, tilting his neck to offer Prince more room. “S-so good!” He whines. “More! P-please!”

Prince’s hands slide down Lance’s body before slipping under him and gripping those plump ass cheeks hard. “You want more, Baby? Do you want Daddy to touch you?” He pulls back in time to see Lance nod as he squirms. “How do you ask for it?”

“Please touch me! Please touch me, Daddy!” He cries. Another cry is ripped from his lips when Prince’s fingers dip in between his cheeks and tease his pucker. “Yes!” He spreads his legs wider, sighing happily when Prince rocks their hips together.

“Where’s the lube at, Baby Boy? Or did you want Daddy to eat you out first?” He takes great pride in the wail that comes out of Lance’s mouth as he arches his back. “How do you ask?”

“P-please eat m-me ou-out, Daddy!” He cries, spreading his legs even wider. “Please!”

Moving down Lance’s body, Prince pushes Lance’s thighs up. “Hold them.” He watches as Lance reaches down shakily and holds his legs to his chest. Spreading his cheeks, Prince watches the pretty pink pucker wink at him. “You’re so pretty down here, Baby. Daddy can’t wait to taste you.” 

He presses a kiss to it before leaving little kitten licks around Lance’s hole. He fondles Lance’s balls as he goes, giving them a squeeze right before he dips his tongue into Lance’s hole. He can feel Lance clench around his tongue and he smirks, stiffening the wet muscle and thrusting it in and out of the clenching hole. Wet, obscene sounds fill the room with Lance’s moans. The brunette writhes and twists on the bed, his hands clenching the sheets in order to ground himself as pleasure twists up his spine and makes his head fuzzy. He whimpers when Prince pulls away, licking his lips when he sees just how delicious Lance looks. 

“Are you ready for my cock, Baby Boy?”

“Yes! Please, Daddy! Please give me your cock!” He cries, throwing his legs open even wider. He looks down with a pout on his face. “Please! Daddy, I want your big, fat cock in me!”

With a growl, Prince reaches up and pulls some pins out of his hair and tosses them onto the nightstand. His long, wavy, white hair falls over his shoulders. “Do you want me to use a condom, Blue?”

“N-no. W-wanna feel you!”

“Okay, Baby.” Reaching out, he slides one finger in and wiggles it around before quickly adding a second one. “Where’s your lube, Baby?” He asks, catching the slight wince on Lance’s face. Pulling his fingers out, he reaches over to the drawer Lance points to and grabs it. Then, he coats his fingers and slides them back in.

“Ooo! Daddy, more! Please!” He cries, arching his back to get more friction.

Prince’s other hand reaches down to pin his hips to the bed. “Don’t move your hips, Baby. Stay still for me.”

He whines but listens, forcing his hips to stay pressed to the mattress. “Please, Daddy! Give me more!”

“Patience, Baby. You’ll get more soon, don’t worry.” Another finger presses in with the other two. “You’re almost ready.” Prince watches Lance’s hole stretch around his fingers, smirking when he sees Lance’s hips quivering as he tries hard not to move. “You’re doing so well for Daddy, Baby. I’m so proud of you.” Deeming Lance’s hole to be stretched enough, Prince pulls his fingers out and lubes up his cock. “Beg for me, Baby.”

“Please, Daddy! Please! I want your cock!” He cries, squirming in place slightly. “Please!”

“Good boy.” Reaching up, he strokes his thumb across Lance’s cheekbone before slowly sliding into his tight, hot hole.

“Yes!” He hisses, feeling Prince’s large, hot cock filling him up. “So full!”

“Gods, you feel so tight, Baby!” Prince groans, gripping Lance’s hips tightly. “Tell me when I can move.” 

Lance grips the sheets tightly as pleasure races up and down his spine. “Move please! Please, Daddy!”

“Anything for you, Baby.” With a grunt, Prince begins moving inside of Lance, not making his pace too fast or too slow. While he does this, he leans down and leaves wet, open-mouthed kisses up and down Lance’s neck and across his collarbones. Then, he connects their lips together in a searing kiss that has Lance melting into the mattress. “You’re so pretty, Baby,” he says against the brunette’s lips. “Such a pretty baby; all for Daddy.”

Lance keens, wrapping his legs around Prince’s waist and his hands finding purchase in the long, flowing white locks that create a curtain around them. “More, Daddy, please!” He whines into Prince’s mouth.

Instead of answering, Prince just grunts and puts more power behind his thrusts. He angles his hips slightly to hit Lance’s prostate with each thrust. He swallows up Lance’s moans, giving the brunette his own to swallow at the same time. Prince wraps his arms around Lance’s waist and pulls them up into a sitting position. Lance breaks the kiss to let out a shrill moan as Prince’s cock settles even deeper in him.

Sitting back on his heels, Prince begins bouncing Lance up and down on his cock, pegging the brunette’s prostate each time. He becomes a babbling mess, allowing himself to be used by Prince. He digs his fingernails into Prince’s shoulders as his nerves feel like they’ve been lit on fire. Moan after moan leaves his lips, a babbled mess of ‘ _Daddy_ ’ and ‘ _more_ ’ and ‘ _please_ ’. 

Leaning close to nibble on Lance’s ear, Prince whispers, “Tell me how good you feel, Blue.”

“S-so good!” He wails, tears dripping down his cheeks. “I’m so full!”

“You feel amazing too, Baby. Are you ready to cum?”

“Please, Daddy! Please let me cum!” He cries, feeling himself barrel closer and closer to the edge.

“Cum, Baby.”

With another loud wail, Lance cums. He spills all over their fronts and his walls clamp down on Prince’s cock. Giving an answering curse of his own, Prince cums himself. He fills Lance’s ass with hot seed before laying the both of them non-too-gracefully on the bed.

“That was amazing,” Lance whimpers, still twitching in slight overstimulation. “Hands down, the best sex I’ve ever had.”

Prince raises an eyebrow. “Wow, it was that good? I’m flattered.”

“As you should be.” Lance pulls himself off of Prince’s cock with a hiss and glances over at the clock. “Wow, it didn’t even feel like a long time.”

He chuckles and sits up. “Time flies when you’re having fun.”

He snorts. “Stop it! That was horrible.”

“Okay, okay. That _was_ pretty bad.” Prince runs a hand from his hair. “How much do I owe you?”

Lance bites his lip. “Six hours usually costs about 700, but I’ll cut you a deal for 500 since you were so well.”

Frowning, Prince walks over to discarded clothes. “Do I pay you directly or do I pay the madam?”

“Me directly.”

“Do you want a check or do you have an online transfer service you’d like me to use?”

“I have Venmo.”

“Okay, give me a moment.” Prince taps away on his phone before he hands it to Lance. “Please put in your information.” Once Lance hands him back the phone, Prince taps away on his phone again.

Lance’s phone dings and when he checks the notification from Venmo, his jaw drops. “Y-you gave m-me two thousand dollars!”

Prince frowns. “Is that not enough?” He taps something on his phone.

Lance squeaks. “W-what? N-no! Stop! You can’t just give me a thousand more dollars!” He exclaims. “I-I’m not worth that much!” Before Lance can comprehend anything, he finds himself on his back with a furious looking Prince hovering over him. “Wh-what?”

“You are undervaluing yourself, Blue! You are worth every penny that I have given you!” He growls.

He gulps. “O-okay,” he replies meekly. Lance licks his lips. “B-but you really didn’t h-have to give me that extra th-thousand.”

“Of course I did, Baby.” Prince presses a kiss to Lance’s lips. “Only someone not tainted by this world would truly undervalue themself as much as you did. If only I could make you see just how precious you truly are.”

Lance whines. “Stop! You’re gonna make me fall for you!”

Prince gets a look in his eyes. “That’s not such a bad thing,” he rumbles, brushing their noses together. “Let me take care of any and every need you have.”

“I-” Lance doesn’t know what to say.

“Do you have money troubles, Baby? Can you let me take care of them? If you come keep me company, I’ll buy you anything your heart desires. Even your freedom.” Gentle kisses rain down all over Lance’s face. “Please, Baby Boy? Let Daddy take care of you.”

Lance sniffs and a tear tracks down his face. “M-my freedom?”

Prince pulls back, looking slightly alarmed. “Are you stuck here? Do you need me to buy your freedom from here?”

He laughs wetly. “N-no. Not from here,” he whispers. “How do I know that I can trust you?”

Pulling back, Prince extends his hand out. “My name is Lotor Zarkon, head of Zarkon Industries. I’m also quite well known in the underworld. Have you heard of the Purple Snake and his generals?”

Lance pales slightly. “I-I have.” He shakes himself and clears his throat. “M-my name is Lance McClain. I’m just a prostitute trying to make some money to get out of someone’s debt.”

Prince’s—no—Lotor’s eyes narrow. “Who’s debt?”

“U-uh, V-Voltron’s. Me and my two friends are in the leader’s debt after she bailed one of my friends out of jail. And when we couldn’t afford our rent and bills, she paid them for us. We’ve been working hard to get out of her debt.” He pauses. “I don’t want to g-go into another person’s debt, though. So if you expect-” He’s cut off again.

“No, no, Baby. You misunderstand. The money I’d be giving you would be paying for the company you’d be giving me. Think of it as an even trade. Your time for my money. That’s how a job works, no?” Lotor smiles at him. “And if you ever feel uncomfortable with our arrangement at any point, we can either come up with a change to the agreement or we can break it off completely. I’ll even draw up a contract that will make it so I can’t swindle you into anything, okay?”

For some strange reason, Lance feels very comfortable with Lotor. “N-no, it’s okay. I believe you.” He twists his fingers nervously. “I-I’ll do it. As long as I can use the money you give me to help my friends.”

“You can use the money any way you want, Baby.” Lotor leans forward and pecks his lips. “Are you done for the night?”

He nods. “Yeah. You’ve given me more than enough for rent for the next couple of months.”

“Good. Why don’t you come back to my place tonight? You can let your friends know that a client has offered a larger sum in return for a full night.”

“That’s a good idea.” Lance grabs his phone and sends Shiro and Keith a text. “Tomorrow, I want you to meet them.”

“That’s acceptable.” Lotor starts putting his suit back on. 

As Lance gets dressed, he can’t help the excited smile on his face. _This is our chance of finally getting out of debt!_ The smile stays plastered on his face as he’s escorted into Lotor’s penthouse.

“Come here, Baby. I wanna take you on every surface in my penthouse. I have a feeling that you’re going to be here often, so I want to get you acquainted with the place.” Lotor stalks towards Lance with a predatory look in his eyes. 

Giggling, Lance darts off down a hallway. “ _Only if you catch me, Daddy!_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a fic made off a prompt request from this post:  
> https://kittiegirl1616.tumblr.com/post/183182435706/93-kink-prompts-send-me-a-prompt-and-a-ship-and
> 
> It's number 16...I also have ships listed on there, so if you find something you want me to write, please let me know. Please, please, please stick to the ships listed there. Those are the ones I'm most comfortable writing and know most about. If you have any questions, please feel free to ask! Thanks!
> 
> **********
> 
> Calling all Kittie lovers 😉! I have a discord! And it’s dedicated solely to my fics! If you want exclusive updates, a chance to give your own input into something I’m writing, or a chance to just chat with me, please come check it out! I have sections where I’ve linked things for you, sections where you can ask me questions, and sections where you can just chat and share memes! I hope you come and at least check out my discord! I’ll leave the link down below for you!
> 
> https://discord.gg/nwaKnTK


End file.
